


May 5

by ishka



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kisumi’s birthday today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> As always for my boo, [popnographic](http://popnographic.tumblr.com). Drunk porn drunk porn!!! This was supposed to be OT3 then I sort of got caught up in some KisuHaru loveydovey feelings and Sousuke had to sit it out. Sorry dude. I am a failed writer and cannot be taken to task. This fic is a stain upon the fandom.

It’s Kisumi’s birthday today.

This isn’t something Haruka knew before an hour ago, when Sousuke announced it just as passively into the space of the kitchen as he got himself a glass of water. May fifth, because of course it would be today, special springtime sugary soul that Kisumi is. It doesn’t occur to Haruka to say anything in response until after he’s woken up more and had breakfast. 

“So?”

Sousuke looks up from his phone across the table. “So what?”

“About his birthday.”

“Really?” Sousuke asks with incredulity. “Why would I tell you about his _birthday?_ ”

“Yeah. If he cared he would’ve told us.”

Sousuke puts his phone down and taps the power button to turn the screen off. “Gee Haru, seems sort of obvious why I might bring it up, don’t you think? Maybe I’m implying we should do something?”

“But he doesn’t care,” Haruka repeats. “He talks all the time. If he wanted us to know, he would’ve said so.”

“ _You_ didn’t know. I’ve known when it is since Sano.”

Haruka sighs. “Okay, where are you going with this?”

“You know how he’s always focusing on one of us if we go out with everyone?”

“You mean annoying one of us?” Haruka says with an eyeroll. Haruka has very little patience for Kisumi when everyone else is around. He turns into an entirely different person and more often than not Haruka ends up having to tell him off so he’ll go hang off Sousuke and not him.

“No, he’s focusing. He doesn’t like a crowd like that and he uses us for support, which is sort of the point of what we have here.”

“Fine,” Haruka concedes, corners of his mouth twitching to a frown. Now he just feels bad.

“One year when we were kids he had a birthday party. He only invited a few people. Me and Rin and Gou, few others. But he was popular, and Gou was excited about it. Wasn’t her fault, she just let it slip. Bunch of kids started asking if they could go. Kisumi didn’t know how to say no. Long story short I show up to a party with something crazy like nearly our entire class, and no Kisumi. He freaked out and hid; the kids were just being _relentless_ about the whole thing. Hyper and pushy like kids are. Fighting for his attention.”

Haruka does frown at that. 

“Anyway when I found him under his bed he said he regretted even bothering holding one. He was always popular but it overwhelmed him a lot. Probably why he bugged you so much. Since you know, you weren’t. Moody little shit.”

Haruka snorts. “So he holds a fifteen year old grudge against his birthday.”

“Basically. Which sounds silly, so I thought we could be good guys and make it better.”

“It’s his choice not to celebrate it, Sousuke. None of us are very big on that stuff. You shrugged yours off for years.”

“Because I didn’t see the value of a birthday until you showed it to me,” Sousuke says quickly. Haruka snaps his jaw shut and tries to will down the sudden pink at his cheeks. “I’m not saying we do anything dumb and mushy. I’m saying a nice normal dinner and then a little of what we do best together.”

“Will he even _like_ that?” Haruka offers by way of silent concession. Kisumi’s addition is still sort of new for him- only a few months- and Haruka doesn’t know him on the level that Sousuke does. It isn’t to say that he was a passive participant in the discussion about adding him. Haruka knows he sees something in Kisumi. He just doesn’t know him that well; he tends to be more private than Haruka is.

“I don’t know, you tell me. You guys are similar in this regard. Would you like it?”

Haruka wants to immediately scoff at the very idea out of habit, but it isn’t like he didn’t end up agreeing that he has a lot in common with Sousuke too after taking the time to think about it. “I guess so. If it was _just_ you two.”

“So you like us after all?” Sousuke teases.

“I love you. I tolerate him.”

Sousuke chuckles. “Liar.”

-

Kisumi giggles over what’s left of his pasta and sips his wine. “Again, this is unnecessary.”

“It’s just dinner,” Sousuke says with a wave of his hand. 

“ _Italian_ is unnecessary.”

“Accept it already,” Haruka mumbles. 

Kisumi smiles. “Whose idea?”

“Both of ours,” Sousuke answers. “Like he said, accept it.” 

“I do! It’s nice,” Kisumi says, bringing his glass to his lips again. Haruka grunts when Kisumi grabs his knee under the table. Sousuke made him sit in the middle, with Sousuke and Kisumi sitting across from each other. “Food was you, huh?”

Haruka looks away. “Thought it would be different.”

He just looks so _pleased._ Haruka can hardly stand it. It was a good idea. Maybe Kisumi just doesn’t know how to ask for the type of attention he wants. But a simple dinner with him and Sousuke seems to be enough to get him smiling.

“It is and this wine is _spectacular._ The real gift here.”

“You’ve always been a wine guy,” Sousuke grumbles. Sousuke is _not_ a wine guy.

Kisumi turns to Sousuke and starts to talk about work. Or something. Haruka doesn’t hear it, because the hand on his knee kneads up his leg slowly and firmly enough to be something more than an affectionate gesture. Tablecloths are a wonderful invention. Kisumi keeps talking to Sousuke and Haruka keeps a straight face when Kisumi’s fingers find the junction of his thigh and hip, rubbing over the muscle and to his inner leg, a slow rub. Haruka would’ve stopped him by now any other time, but it is Kisumi’s birthday, right?

“Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?” Sousuke asks. 

“I… sure. I have to use the restroom.” Haruka throws his seat back and stands, Kisumi returning to himself. Haruka walks quickly to the facilities and stands at the sink, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. It’s just dinner. Kisumi teases him like that _all the time_ and he should be used to it. He hates- loves?- that he feels slightly closer to Kisumi after Sousuke’s explanation that morning. And he looked so happy to go with them to dinner. Haruka knows he has a habit of monopolizing Sousuke, even though Kisumi is an equal part of the equation now. So for both of them to take him to dinner must’ve been special, he supposes. If that’s all it took to make him happy, Haruka feels a little bad that they didn’t do something like that sooner. 

The bathroom door opens and closes with a squeak, and Haruka looks into the mirror to see Kisumi grinning at him. 

“Haru,” Kisumi greets. “Don’t leave me like that.”

“Sousuke’s here,” Haruka mumbles without turning to him.

“Right, he knows, though,” Kisumi answers. Then he stalks to him and finds his hips; smoothing over them and leaning to sigh next to his ear. “We only need a few minutes. I thought it was sweet that you thought of me.”

“So you feel me up then proposition me in a restaurant? We have a bedroom.”

“We’ve fucked in worse places,” Kisumi coos. “Like that coat closet at your buddy’s place while they announced their engagement. I like the thrill of exhibitionism; dumb fuckers who don’t know better,” Kisumi levels a hand over his crotch and nips at his earlobe. “A pre-event before Sousuke? It _is_ my birthday, and no one’s here...”

Haruka sucks in a sharp breath, knowing he isn’t getting out of this. “How long have you been planning this?”

“When I see my boyfriends?” Kisumi laughs. “If it’s both of you, I always come prepared. Don’t play dumb, Haru, what else would you do for my birthday?”

Haruka turns to him with his palms braced on the sink. “After dinner we had plans, maybe.”

Kisumi presses along him and speaks against his lips. “I really am touched,” he says. “I’m not always sure that you like me.”

“Of course I do,” Haruka answers quietly. 

His roll along Haruka’s hips tells him he has a bit of investment in carrying this through, location notwithstanding. “The acknowledgement is nice. From you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Haruka argues with his last edge of protest he figures he has. “Sousuke told me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have known.”

“I’ll thank him,” Kisumi murmurs before silencing himself against Haruka’s lips. He reaches up to grab Haruka’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, then pulls down for better access. Haruka groans into his kiss and pulls him in at his waist while Kisumi reaches between them to stroke him through his pants. Not hard to find, as much as Haruka wishes he had more self control than this. 

“Sink is loud, don’t you think?” Kisumi breathes. “You like a little more privacy-”

Haruka shoves him at his chest roughly towards the first stall, and latches the door behind them. Kisumi undoes and steps out of his jeans even through his shoes, stopping to hook a small bottle of lube from his pocket before letting it all fall without another thought. 

“Quickly,” Kisumi commands, relinquishing the item over. Haruka stares at it confused for a moment. Kisumi hasn’t bottomed for him yet. But he grunts impatiently and Haruka snaps out of it, drops his pants to his ankles, and coats the lubricant over three fingers. Kisumi loops his arms around Haruka’s neck and jumps, and Haruka falls forward with the added weight until he slams Kisumi into the stall wall.

Haruka reaches between his legs and sinks two fingers to the knuckle into him right away, and Kisumi knocks his head back to the wall with a loud thwack. He throws his arms up to hold himself up by the top of the divider while his legs stay knotted around Haruka’s middle, hips rocking when Haruka withdraws his fingers and rams them up again. He stretches and works Kisumi quickly, then adds his third finger with a bite- not a nip- to his collarbone, making Kisumi yelp. He scissors out roughly; they don’t have the luxury of being leisure, and someone throws the door open as Kisumi whines loudly.

“Shut up,” Haruka hisses, pulling his hand away and gracelessly grabbing the inside of Kisumi’s shirt to wipe them off, but the person retreats. Haruka grabs Kisumi’s ass and holds him by it, and Kisumi makes an awkward reach down with one hand to line Haruka’s cock to him, and after a sloppy mis-thrust Kisumi slacks his grip on the stall to slide down to Haruka’s base, dragging a long moan as he does it. Haruka keeps his hands where they are and thrusts into him and Kisumi uses his one arm not holding him up to pull Haruka in by the nape of his neck and kiss him, presumably to help drown out his groans, but it’s not near enough.

Every time Haruka slams into him the entire line of stalls rattle. Kisumi squeezes his legs at his waist intermittently to give his arms a rest, but as Haruka pushes harder and faster he falters and slips, gravity dropping him down more often than not, ripping high whines from Kisumi hardly muffled into Haruka’s shoulder. 

“Shut _up,_ ” Haruka pants again.

Kisumi laughs breathlessly. “You’re going to knock this divider from its floor bolts. I really don’t think it matters.”

Haruka growls at him and drops one hand from Kisumi’s ass to grab his dick roughly. Kisumi throws both hands over the top of the wall again and pulls himself up and drops until he’s fucking himself on Haruka, setting the pace, while Haruka marvels his gaze over Kisumi’s arms as they flex and strain. He jerks Kisumi to the upward tick of his own hips, letting Kisumi’s needy whines flow over his ears without bothering to try and shut him up anymore. They sound too nice. He picks up his pace despite- or because of- the strain in his limbs to hold Kisumi up like this

“Haru,” he breathes, “oh _fuck,_ Haru-” Haruka watches him throw his head back again, exposing his neck, long and smooth and Haruka wishes he had the patience to get Kisumi out of his shirt too when he throws his mouth over the thick tendon to suck down and is stopped by Kisumi’s collar. 

Haruka slicks precum down Kisumi’s cock as fast as he can despite his all-consuming focus on slamming him into the wall at something resembling an even tempo, but he’s struggling. Kisumi rolls down on his cock like he does it every day, like he isn’t pushing himself to his physical limits by holding himself up by the wall, and the new experience of getting to be the one to top him is overwhelming. 

Haruka bites his groans into Kisumi’s skin and Kisumi starts to beg him for the more Haruka can’t give him this way. It’s too difficult, he’s sweating and his lungs are tight, and he sees too many stars when Kisumi drops onto him so punishingly, clenching around him so that he pulls off hard and shouting so that it echoes stalely in the tiled area of the bathroom. 

“Kisumi,” Haru whines, “I can’t-” He’s cut off by Kisumi who kisses him messily.

“Pull out.”

“What?”

“Pull _out,_ ” he repeats. 

Haruka does as he’s told and lets Kisumi go, arms nearly numb. He shakes them out for a second and Kisumi stands with a lean on the wall. “Come here,” he beckons. “Suck me off, Haru, I’ll fuck your mouth like you like it.” 

Haruka’s on his knees faster than he cares to admit, aching for either of their releases at this point. Kisumi grabs his hair hard enough for Haruka to wince, and he lines his cock to Haruka’s lips and pushes past. Haruka relents easily, Kisumi’s tone of voice deafening him to everything else. Kisumi thrusts into his mouth, pulling him by his head, and Haruka moans over his cock and flinches when it hits the back of his throat. 

He pulls out to the tip and bucks back in fast, Haruka whines around him.

“Touch yourself, Haru,” Kisumi mumbles, slowing to brush through his hair. Haruka uses a hand to grasp himself, so slick and nearly overstimulated at this point. “Good.”

Haruka’s muffled moans are overtaken by Kisumi’s talking when he grabs his head again with force and fucks back down his throat. Haruka’s hips bounce off from his bent legs as he chases his orgasm, Kisumi’s heavy cock sliding along his tongue and back as far as he can reach, knowing how much Haruka likes this, being dragged by his hair until it hurts and he’s ready to choke and sputter, but only _just_ to that point. He’s masterful at knowing where that line is in such a short amount of time, taking Haruka’s preferences to heart without ever making him uncomfortable. It’s something that translates outside the bedroom too, and one of the reasons Haruka thinks he might- 

“Haru, m’close,” Kisumi groans. Haruka can only whimper when he fucks deep on the last syllable. His throat constricts in protest and strain, his jaw starts to ache after his arms and legs are already so far spent. “Take it,” he breathes, “take it Haru I know you can; use your pretty lips.” 

So he does, because it’s Kisumi, and he swallows and he drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, swirls his tip when he pulls out and hollows his throat in anticipation of having his head forced back down to take it all. Kisumi repeats that until he’s moaning for Haru with no beginning or end, jerking unpredictably forward, then coming down his throat with wet and throaty yell. Haruka takes it, pushing forward himself to make sure he gets it all, and Kisumi pushes him off as soon as he’s done and bends to pull him up by his shirt.

Haruka’s turned around to face the toilet, head still spinning, one arm wrenched up behind his back, and he’s only stricken with how fucking gross this is at that point; when Kisumi reaches around and starts to stroke him off roughly in its direction. But he’s throwing his head back onto Kisumi’s shoulder and forgotten that he’s usually quiet, moaning his name to the ceiling anyway.

“Come for me Haru,” Kisumi says hoarsely. “Come hard-”

“Hey,” a sudden gruff voice interrupts when the door opens again. “You can’t do that here.”

Haruka shouts as they’re interrupted and throws his hips forward a final time, definitely missing his target, jerking under Kisumi’s tight grasp all the way through. He slumps exhausted against the other in dying whimpers and Kisumi lets go of him, nuzzling his neck. “Good job.” 

“Your friend paid the bill, now get out before I call the police,” the same man commands hesitantly. 

“All _right,_ ” Kisumi grouses. “We got it.” The door swings and Haruka lets out a shaky breath, slumping for another few moments until he recovers. 

“Pants, Haru,” Kisumi said with more affection than Haruka expected. Kisumi releases the arm behind his back carefully, then steps away even slower, presumably to make sure Haruka can stand. Haruka grabs toilet paper and cleans up his mess half-heatedly before bending to pull his pants up. Kisumi has his on too, and he leans forward to give Haruka a kiss as he unlatches the door.

“That was _dirty,_ Haru,” he coos close. “Don’t think Sou would’ve gone for it.”

“He wouldn’t have,” Haruka confirms.

Kisumi smiles and strokes Haruka’s face, pressing a thumb to the corner of his mouth before brushing his lips to his again. Haruka refuses to acknowledge that his stomach flips. “Happy birthday to me then.”

“Hey you two fucking idiots,” Sousuke suddenly calls from the door. “Okay one, it smells guilty as fuck in here- literally- and two, we’re being kicked out so get dressed.”

Sousuke guides them to the car as if he’s an embarrassed parent with two crying children, keeping his head low while the manager glares them out of the establishment. He gets into the driver seat and slams the car door without acknowledging either of them in the back seat. Kisumi’s pulled Haruka to his side, and Haruka is oddly compliant to rest on him. 

“Seriously?” Sousuke sighs.

“There are other Italian restaurants in town,” Kisumi argues. “Being banned from one is no big deal.”

“You excluded me,” Sousuke pouts. “I don’t give a fuck about the restaurant.”

“You want to fuck me in a bathroom?” Kisumi laughs. “I only took Haru for the type.”

Haruka grunts in protest but says nothing, as it’s already been proven that he is, in fact, the type.

“Could’ve waited until we got home,” Sousuke continues, pulling out of the parking space. 

“You act like I’m done,” Kisumi laughs. “Like I don’t want you too. I’m even ready to take you already,” he husks.

Sousuke taps the brakes and clears his throat. “...You’ll pay for this.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kisumi squeezes Haruka on the shoulder and leans down to rest his head atop his own.

“Happy birthday, I guess,” Haruka says. 

“Fixing to be the best one so far; bar set by dirty bathroom sex.”

Sousuke groans, but Haruka inches closer to Kisumi’s side anyway. 

At least he’s happy.


End file.
